The principal goal of the Education & Information Transfer Core (Core D) of our Alzheimer's Disease Research Center (ADRC) is to communicate information concerning issues related to aging and age-associated disorders, particularly Alzheimer's disease (AD). Using a variety of information transfer vehicles, our program is designed to reach three groups: the lay public, including members of families of affected individuals and other caregivers; medical/graduate students, clinical investigators, and basic scientists; and physicians, nurses, social workers, and other professionals working in the health care field. Outreach programs are designed to communicate with individuals, families, caregivers, lay persons, and local and regional non-academic associations of health professionals and with minority populations We have initiated a newsletter for families, caregivers, and the lay public, and are making a concerted effort to educate minorities in our region concerning AD. To train young clinicians and scientists, we have continued existing programs and have created a formal Neurobiology of Disease Training Program, which was recently funded by the NIH. This grant will provide stipends to trainees, some of whom will work on ADRC projects. The ADRC sponsors a series of lectures, seminars, opportunities for clinical/laboratory rotations and a Visiting Professor Lectureship. At the local, national, and international levels, ADRC clinicians/scientists participate in a broad range of meetings whose focus ranges from clinical issues (diagnosis, therapeutic trials, etc.), to animal models, to cellular/molecular biology. By facilitating the exchange of information, the activities of the ADRC promote public awareness, aid caregivers, health professionals, and encourage new investigators to enter the field of aging and AD. In summary, Core D helps us to realize several goals: to educate the public concerning AD and related disorders; to disseminate new findings from clinical and basic research to the lay, medial, and scientific communities for these individuals to do clinical and/or basic research.